The Next Gen Seven deadly sins
by zaiko stones
Summary: the son of meliodas and Elizabeth grows tired of bartender days and leaves the family bar in search for something new. but he finds way more than he was hoping for. join paradox as creates his own legacy in the outside world


This is still a tale of ancient times although after the human and other worlds were no longer divided. Many years have passed since the disbandment of the seven deadly sins. The group of "sinners" chosen to stop the threat of the elite demons and who also defeated the last demon king to save the that doesn't exactly mean that their story has come to an end, does it? There is still a chance their legacy can live on because that was the end of their story and now the next generation arises.

_The New Boarhat _

Inside the New BoarHat ( yes _New_ is in the name) there was a 14 year boy with royal purple eyes and flowing blonde hair that fell down to his neck. He wore a black t-shirt with a purple hoodie over it and white pants to compliment . He was standing behind the bar stand cleaning mugs with a bored look on his face. The New BoarHat had many customers today as all the seats were full. A drunken man walked over to the stand holding his mug.

"Hey kid refill me"

He then stopped realizing what he just asked.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be serving drinks?"

The boy looked at the man and yawned.

"Hmmmmmm i guess..but then again my mom and I own this bar," he said grabbing the man's mug.

The man was knocked off guard by the boys response. He watched as the boy filled his mug with the dark reddish brew.

Again, the boy yawned, then saying politely "Here you go sir," slides the drink over.

The man caught the mug in surprise.

"O-oh -t-thank you." The man replied looking at his mug then hurrying off.

"Paradox!" a female voice called from upstairs making the boy jump a little. The boy sighed at the sound of his name as he finished the last mug, sat it down and left his station heading up the stairs around the corner. Once at the top he turned the corner to see his mother standing in front of him. His mother is a beautiful young woman of slender yet curvaceous figure with a bit of a bust and regular height. She has very pale skin, large light blue eyes which can turn orange while gaining a triskele and long silver hair reaching her waist with bangs that covered her right eye. She wore a yellow shirt with a white skirt and had a warm smile on her face. Paradox had an unintentional attitude when he looked at his mom.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

Paradox blushed as he fixed his face this time smiling in return.

"Do you think you can run the bar for a little mom i need to go out for some air,"Paradox asked.

His mom smirked and walked past him starting down the stairs.

"Help me finish up the rest of the people downstairs and then yes," she finally responded .

Paradox groaned. It was cool and all running a bar but sometimes Paradox wished he could do something different once in awhile. He could only sit around a bunch of drunk idiots for so long.

()

The bar cleared out around evening time as the sun started to set. The sky was turning red as the sun's light started to fade to twilight behind the New BoarHat. As the last person walked out of the front door Paradox followed only to be caught by his mom.

"Nice try paradox but i see you"

Paradox sighed and dropped his shoulders turning around walking back towards his mom who was washing the tables around the bar. His mother wiped the last table and looked up at her son.

"Why are you in such a rush today Paradox"

Paradox looked down at the floor and let his eyes rest there for a moment. He took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm just tired of the same routine. I wanna go see something different. Not just the same drunken fools who stumble into our bar, mom"

His tone changed slightly when he said the words drunken and fools. His mother's smile slowly faded and turned into a slight frown. They had been running the New BoarHat together for about five years now and Paradox had never complained before. The fact that he was saying this now seemed to bothered her.

"Oh," she started.

Paradox could tell by the tone in her voice she was hurt a little.

"I'm not leaving you mom, right now I'm just considering my options"

His mom smiled again faintly as she wiped a tear forming in her right eye. She was hoping this day wouldn't come so soon.

"Ok Paradox...just be safe"

Paradox smiled as he turned leaving form the bar.

Paradox is the child the demon king Meliodas and the goddess Elizabeth. By the time he was born Meliodas had already returned to the demon realm but that didn't stop his mother from keeping his memory alive. She created the New BoarHat (modeled off of the original) when Paradox was four and only allowed him to work alongside her when he was nine. Even as a kid Paradox knew he was different. He could always feel power rushing through his body..he just never knew how to release it. It was always like that until one day…

He shook his head climbed on top of the New BoarHat and laid back relaxing looking up at the night sky as the stars started to come out. They weren't very bright tonight which disappointed paradox. He always enjoyed that about the night; he felt like the stars were his only true escape from reality. He sighed.

"I hope i didn't hurt mom's feelings to bad" he thought. When paradox had said that to his mother he didn't mean it the exact why he said it. He loved living with his mom. He enjoyed when she would tell him stories of his father and this group he lead called the seven deadly sins and the wonderful things they did. His favorite story was the time when the seven deadly sins stormed the city of liones to save her. So he made it his dream to met them but sadly he learned they disbanded a year before he was born. he sometimes wondered what happened to the other six members and so he questioned his mom. His mother told him the sins of sloth and envy had gotten married in the fairy kings forest a little before he was born and that they would love to see him one day but that was hopeless since he didn't know where it was and if he did he wouldn't know how to get there. Which leads us to the root of his reason for wanting to leave. He felt sheltered . all his life the only thing he saw and knew was the New BoarHat. Washing tables serving drinks having to keep a poker face...that's all he knew.

He closed his eyes and smiled slightly

"Just you wait one of these days i'm coming to get you world"

()

The next morning paradox was woken by something pecking his forehead. He opened his eyes to see two beady blue eyes staring right at him. Paradox jumped and fell out his bed with a loud crash. He got up and rubbed his head as the crow soared around his room landed on his shoulder and pecked his ear.

"Geez tupay good morning to you too"

Paradox giggled.

Tupay cawed as a response.

Tupay was paradox's pet crow and only best friend. One day while paradox was cleaning his room tupay just came flying through his window. At first paradox tried his hardest to make him leave. He tried everything from trying to bait him with food, to using force but as you can see, it didn't work. Eventually paradox grew fond of tupay and took him in as his pet and best friend.

With tupay still on his shoulder paradox made his way downstairs. On his way to the bar stand he heard all the lively activity. But what caught his attention when he got to his station was the conversation being held by two young men at the bar stand.

"So did you hear, the fairy king's son has ventured off into the world looking for strong opponents"

"Yeah I heard but I wonder why he decided to leave?"

His mother was busy serving other people so paradox took this chance to get some answers. This might be the only chance he got to find a reason to escape his prison of a home life. he noticed the sheaths on the hips of both men. The one on the left was that of a longsword, and the other a hook blade..

Right before the two men could walk away from the bar he slapped his hand down hard on the counter surprising them.

"Soooooo my good friends who wants to tell me how to get to the fairy king's forest"

The one on the left had long black hair down to the middle of his back, hazel eyes and a tan complexion. He wore a gray jacket and white pants. He was the one with the long sword. The other wore a black jacket over a white muscle shirt with black pants, had deep blue eyes a caramel complexion and seemed to have a natural scowl. Paradox laughed in his head

"Of course he has a hook blade"

"Why would a kid like you want to know anyway."

He said to paradox with an uptight tone.

Tupay cawed in defense of his owner but paradox hushed him up.

"I was only asking a simple question no need to get your bra in a bunch"

paradox replied

He obviously angered the guy because his face turned bright red.

"What did you say you little brat!"

The man said now leaning closer to paradox.

Paradox yawned

"I'd be careful what you do next, my mother issss standing right over there"

He said pointing at his mother who was still serving people drinks with a happy smile on her face.

The man with hazel eyes put his arm out in front of his hot headed partner

"He's just a kid Lex no need to get mad"

Lex swallowed the lump of anger in his throat and turned away from paradox with a tsk.

"Fine whatever you say zora"

Paradox smiled

"Thats a good boy Lex"

He then turned to Zora

"You seem to be more leveled headed then that guy so I'll ask you instead"

Zora chuckled.

"My my for a young boy you sure are bold"

Paradox shook his head

"Nah i'd rather say straight to the point"

Lex was starting to get more irritated and zora could see that but he could also see something else.

"You must think you have the power to back that up."

Paradox smirked

"Tupay distraction mode!"

Tupay flew past zora's face and pecked a random person in the crowd. It was a middle aged man. Drunk he got up and swatted at tupay only for him to dodge and peck some else . both drunken they swatted at tupay only to miss and hit each other starting bar fight.

Paradox bolted for the back door and tupay followed. Lex and zora both looked at each other and then followed.

Outside paradox ran out as far as he could but stayed in eyes view of the new BoarHat. He was in an open field. Lex and zora walked up.

"Well that was...odd is that how you cause trouble before you go out?"

Paradox turned to him closing his eyes taking a deep breath

"You wouldn't understand even if i told you"

He then looked at zora and sighed. He was starting to feel like he did all this for nothing." so do you know how to get to the fairy kings forest or not?"

He said eyes dropping.

Zora studied paradox which slightly put paradox on guard.

Finally zora spoke.

"Fight me and after the fight you will have your answer"

Paradox smirked.

This made lex go haywire.

"You can't be serious zora!

Zora looked at him as he prepared to unsheathe his weapon.

"Hush lex"

Lex then nodded as he stepped out of the way.

Zora unsheathed his weapon and to paradox's surprise it was a crimson red blade that instantly ignited into flames upon leaving the sheath singing the air around it.

Paradox jumped back and got into stance. He waved for zora to make his next move.

Zora smirked as he quickly dashed forward doing a horizontal slash. Paradox flipped over it but he could still feel the heat of the blade. Paradox thought he dodged until darkness wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the ground. Paradox stopped his fall with his hand spinned breaking free of the darkness and flipped back to gain ground. Paradox looked towards his opponent and seen an animated shadow figure behind him which then disappeared.

He smirked.

"After this you **better** have answers" paradox thought as he extended his arm outwards. He focused his energy.

**8 years ago new BoarHat**

Paradox sat outside the new BoarHat watching the birds fly through the sky. Then a woman appeared. Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open collared fur jacket. her boots were thigh high and her hair was black and to her shoulder. She walked over to paradox and smiled.

"Well it seems like this might not be the end after all. She passed him a royal purple dagger.

"You are different and you probably already know that."

She leaned in close to him.

Paradox had innocent eyes.

"Poor child you know what you are but don't know how to express it"

"That energy you can't release this weapon can help with that."

She then walked away and was confused he had never seen that woman before although something told him he should know who she was.

Paradox looked at the blade in awe as his energy flowed into the shifted into three forms. Dagger, kanta, and bow. He was only 6 when this happen and this was the day he learned to channel his powers, at least somewhat.

**Present**

"Summon eclipse" Paradox shouted as the same purple dagger from all those years ago appeared only this time will dark markings swirling around the blade as a design. Paradox closed his hand around his gift. Although he trained since then he only felt most comfortable with his dagger and katana and hasn't found a reason for his bow yet..

Not caring about the scene at all Zora sprinted up again this time delivering a vertical slash. Paradox sidestepped as the blade struck the ground where he was just standing. The shadow figure appeared again and swung its arm at him which instantly became sharp as a blade. Paradox simply sliced the arm off but didn't notice zora in the air. Zora brought his blade down once more. Paradox blocked but this time when zora's blade made contact with paradox's fire flared up making his attack more wasn't pressured at all in fact he didn't feel like fighting anymore. He pushed up knocking zora back and jumped punching him 5 feet away. "I'll show you something cool" he said holding his hand over his blade as his own darkness spread around it. Zora got back to his feet and shook his head. He slashed his sword sending 3 slashes of fire at paradox. 2 vertical and one horizontal. Paradox spun past the 2 verticals, jumped over the horizontal and spun . Landing on the ground he dashed toward zora

"Here we go!"

He he clashed swords with zora as the darkness around his blade added to his strike as well.

Zora smirked

"I knew it"

He thought.

Paradox let out a determined yelled as he pushed zora back a few feet knocking his blade out of his hand. It twirled in the air before sticking into the ground extinguishing.

Paradox smirked

"Now can i have my answer"

Lex was in complete shock. He could tell paradox didn't take the fight serious but that's what worried him. What if he did take it seriously?

"Z-zora are you ok"

Zora started to laugh. He walked over to his blade picked it up and sheathed it.

He turned to paradox and smiled. He pointed north.

"Head that way,You'll pass through three cities before you reach the Fairy King's forest"

He then turned to lex as he walked away lex following close behind.

"Wait!"

Paradox called

Zora stopped

"Is there anything I should be aware of?"

Zora started walking again

"If so i think you can handle yourself don't you think?"

Paradox's dagger disappeared as he turned away from the two men. Tupay landed on paradox's shoulder as he sighed. "Thanks for allll the help," he said sarcastically. As he started to make his way back to the NewBoarHat he noticed all the angry looking people leaving the bar with scars all over their faces and some with ripped clothes. He knew his mom had finally stopped the bar fight but he knew what was about to happen once he stepped inside. Yet he still wasn't prepared. As the last person made their way out of the bar paradox walked in only for the door to slam shut immediately making him jump a little. Paradox turned to see his mother standing behind him with a face he never seen on her before. Pure anger.

"And where were you when this huge bar fight took place!"

He didn't know how to answer that question. One because he was the one who started it and second the reason why he started it.

"You know…. I was on my normal walk i didn't even know this happened." he lied

His mother narrowed her eyes at him.

"Two of the men said they were trying to swat a crow when they accidentally hit each other ."

She said looking directly at tupay.

Tupay must have felt the seriousness behind her tone because even he looked down avoiding her eyes.

Paradox sighed

"I talked to two men outside, they told me how to get to the fairy king's forest"

His mother was set aback by this.

"Why would you want-" she thought about the day before. she remembered the words paradox told her.

"So you've made up your mind"

She was clearly a little sad but she attempted to hide it behind a faint smile. She wouldn't admit this to paradox but she was glad he was doing this. After all this time even she will admit it's about time paradox stretched his wings. She just couldn't believe it came this soon.

"Can you at least wait til morning?" she muttered softly, quickly trying to swipe at the rebeling tears that slowly traced their way down her cheek.

"Sure mom," Paradox sighed. He hated seeing his mother upset, but he really did feel that it was time…

The sun had left the sky but the stars replaced it shining their light down from the night sky. Paradox had just finished backing his bag. Tupay cawed

"Shhhhhh, do you want to get us caught"

Paradox said to his friend. He opened his door slowly and turned the corner to his mother room where he sat a note on a lamp. "I love you mom" he thought as he turned and slowly walked down the stairs. Tupay was perched on his shoulder as he walked out the front door and made way for the north. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was right but he just needed to be free

**A/N please let me know what you guys think and what you would like to see**


End file.
